partyfellastmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fighting Beam and with Saber
Fighting Beam and with Saber is an extreme Star Wars-like boss song. The song is by Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto, otherwise known as TP-TH-7. The band mentions SimGirl's BUNDLED FEAR NIGHT interview. This song is under TP-TH-7 Wikia. Song Information Song Title: Fighting Beam and with Saber Artist: TP-TH-7 Composition: , , , John Williams (First 100 > Second 200 only) Arrangement: , , BPM: 25-400 (Displayed) 6-1600 (As it runs within song) Number of Stops: 56 200 > stop > 400 > 3 stops > 100 > 200 > 400 with 12 stops > 200 with 22 stops > 400 > 800 > 1600 > 800 > 400 > 200 > 100 > stop > 50 > 200 > 400 > 200 with 16 stops > 400 > 200 > 400 > 200 > 400 > 800 > stop within 200 > 50 > 100 > 200 > 400 > 25 > 12.5 > 6.25 > 400 ending Graphics: Luke Skywalker in center non-transparent. Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai and Yuri Moto are on the left, while their idols U1, Sota and NAOKI are on the right. Reviews Tsukiko Uchida A year prior to our composition of Elastic Wings, I did remember how the cops from our country fight against Darth Vader. That's why I prefer the lightsaber of Luke Skywalker before it was... digitally remastered, and yes, it's blue. This song is tricky, because your blood might feel the times when it comes to the end. I noticed SimGirl's interview from BUNDLED FEAR NIGHT. Watch for 800 BPM! They might trick you whenever what the BPM display is. You should use C200, just like over ROUGHUE 800. It's kind of similar with chords of Template B of FP-INHUMANITY. Yes, I like Star Wars, and it is very surprising! Tomiko Kai I was notifying that it was coming from out of nowhere. I'd be sure to look forward, alongside with my two other friends. I never expect an amount of stops through this song. Let's say there's something that we can do from out of nowhere. It is necessary. Yuri Moto Yeah, I think Tsukiko Uchida was right about that. I wasn't even notified. What was I going for? Trivia * Fighting Beam and with Saber is one of TP-TH-7's record-breaking songs. ** Longest song (2 minutes, 26 seconds) ** Hardest BASIC chart (Level 18) ** Slowest Song as Minimum Point (6 BPM) ** Fastest Song as Maximum Point (1600 BPM) ** High Voltage (Especially EXPERT and CHALLENGE charts) ** CHALLENGE chart with most notes (1065 notes) * Fighting Beam and with Saber's CHALLENGE chart has more than 1000 notes, as well as having 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows. * During the song, the first 100 BPM and the second 200 BPM has the John William composition, as of being "The Force Theme" from Original Trilogy of Star Wars. * Tsukiko Uchida was right about C200 options. There is a 50-BPM section with whole bunch of 32nd notes for 9.6 seconds, and a 800-BPM section that runs 9.6 seconds as well right before a 0.9-second stop. Category:Compositions by Tsukiko Uchida Category:Compositions by Tomiko Kai Category:Compositions by Yuri Moto Category:Arrangements by Tsukiko Uchida Category:Arrangements by Tomiko Kai Category:Arrangements by Yuri Moto Category:Boss Song Category:TP-TH-7